


Phantom L___

by leia1229



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leia1229/pseuds/leia1229
Summary: 宜野座伸元患有幻肢痛。
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 2





	Phantom L___

**Author's Note:**

> -Case3～三期之間  
> -性描述......有的吧

我的左手時有痛感。

這種說法並不嚴謹，畢竟許多年前，我真正的左手已經隨著父親下葬了－－葬在征陸家的墓地裏，我血肉的一部分永遠隨他沉沉睡去，不復存在。現在的義肢很好使，我甚至常依賴它當作盾或緩衝物，在近接戰中有一隻比人堅固多了的手算得上是一大優勢，不論是擋拳、擋子彈還是擋刀都相當方便，因此上面落下許多斑駁的使用痕跡，總要被後勤的技官嘮叨——「宜野座先生，請您別總是這麼胡來啦，就算是您，也得好好照顧自己啊」。我聽得有點恍神。哪想到，有一天我也會站在被告誡別太胡來的立場。

而每當我保養義肢時，總得當心別讓狡嚙碰見。看著那些被解剖開來的鋼鐵及支架，他變得沉默，爾後借故到陽台抽一支飽含鬱結意味的煙。我瞧不得他那副表情——就像dime從前出門溜躂弄丟自己最愛的小玩具般委屈，於是我走上前，與他口舌交纏，討得一個帶著焦油味的吻。他不曾在意過自己的健康，自然也無從撇開此等殘害身體的陋習。我想像那些煙霧透過我倆的唇舌，侵犯到我的五臟六腑，把我的內在也沾染上狡嚙慎也那種害人的氣息。我從很久以前就不喜歡這股味道，但過去直白露骨地表示自己的反感也得不到什麼回應，現在實在也懶得管，而習慣後這個味道也不壞，可能是上癮了吧。

話說回來，雖然左手的感覺不常出現，但實在很是惱人。

有時，當我左臂的義肢觸及了桌上的水杯，表面凝結的水珠傳來一股涼氣，從指尖噔噔地往上跑，途經前臂及手肘，直擊左肩——那是機械與我肉身的交接點，那感覺讓人不快，使我不得不放下杯子。而在浴室時，義肢總避不了碰到水。洗浴過後，水滴殘留在義肢上，我試著用毛巾去擦，直至擦得金屬倒映出電燈的光暈時，依然能感受到那些濕潤的痕跡依附在表面，像那些我過往揮之不去的溫熱濕滑，像一場不得停歇的雨。

起初我也有請教醫師，了解這一種病症。是的，病症——即使是在神的管治下，人畢竟只能無限地接近神，而無法成為神本身，依舊被生老病死所困擾。儘管是二十二世紀的現在，醫學與科學也不是萬能的。何況，我選擇了這一種古舊的上世紀產物取代我失去的肢體，出些許問題也不難理解。「您大可選擇更高性能的仿生臂，只要一開始神經與仿生機件接駁得宜，那就像原本的肢體無二。」醫師的語氣可說是無奈極了，我也了解他的心情，明明一開始堅持使用機械義肢的是我，現在出了問題找他的也是我。正所謂個人作孽個人擔，我逐斷了治癒它的念頭。

至少慶幸在需要高集中力的時候——比如伏擊犯人時，這痛不曾來騷擾我。但我一放鬆下來時，它就幽幽地出現，冷不防從四方八面襲來，像一個個死而復生的幽靈。翻閱的資料提及抗憂鬱藥能減輕症狀，可我再也不想吞服那些五顏六色的藥丸了。倒不如說，我已經是無需顧慮色相及精神健康的殘軀了。這點上，我想狡嚙也和我意見一致，我們共享著同一段美好的過往，也親眼看著它們破碎得七零八落。我曾望著他掙脫頸圈遠走高飛，他也曾望著我轉過頭去越行越遠。每憶及此，我的左肩以下總是變得很重很重，幾乎要把我拖垮。但我喜歡這種重量，不曾想要用藥物麻醉那份沈重。

不過，年月過去總有幾分好處。我們幾年前已是被稱為大叔的年紀了，要拋開無謂的矜持可比七年前容易太多。再次見到狡嚙時我氣得結巴，心底還有幾分想要逞強的固執，但到嘴邊吐出的卻是另一個字詞，那個我們年輕時不曾輕易說出的禁語，而狡嚙也只是用力地把我擁入懷裏，喚著我的名字，就像要把我連同這隻冰冷的鋼腕揉入他的血肉之中。就算神把祂手中的鎖鏈放鬆了些許，我也明白我在這裏所獲得的只是不自由底下被施捨著的一點自由，如同高山上的氧氣般稀薄——但，即使如此，我也想要擁抱眼前從四海歸來的這個人。

就算是神明也不會吝惜於給予兩個罪人相擁的權利吧。

然而我大概不會開口談及我的幻肢，好比就算狡嚙回來後安頓下來，也只略略帶過他流浪戰地幾年的經歷。我處於一種不願聽又想聽的矛盾之中，就像我痛恨這幻痛又感激它時刻提醒我所發生的一切，叫我不至於在漫長歲月中麻木。我眼看他又點起一支煙，毒煙散開去曚糊了他的臉龐，又是那股毒害五臟的味道，辛辣感蔓延到我的眼角，讓我覺得，此時就算是流淚也能得到寬恕。

而我在午夜夢迴之際，總是會覺得這一切並不真實。假的，都是幻想出來的，在此世當中，又有誰能堅信眼見為實？人向來善於曚騙自己——我思想上終究沒能達到與狡嚙完全重合的高度，所以也無從得知他到底在想什麼。而他只是默默地看著我，那是一片連孤寂都能融解的汪洋大海，從那其中我看見了自己。從許多年前，我就一直沉浸在這寂靜的蔚藍當中下潛，無法離開。於是，無需言語，我又同他交纏，就像從前無數個夜晚般，清楚明白地意識到我只屬於那麼一個人。他粗糙的掌心磨蹭我的臉龐，同時又觸碰著我失去的左手無名指，這種體驗很是奇妙。直至他把我貫穿，我跨坐在他身上像是抱著浮木似的環過脖頸，他又在黑暗中摸索著我的嘴唇，在律動中吻得我暈頭轉向，我能感受到他寬大硬朗的手與我的左手十指緊扣——我這才發現，我們失去的七年，興許還有更多，全回到我手中了。

幻痛依舊存在。我沒自大到認為自己可以克服這一切，但至少，今次我可以不再害怕別離。

**Author's Note:**

> 幻肢，phantom limb，limb與love首字同是L
> 
> 搞這篇的起因是因為看到wiki：「手部神經在大腦皮質的投射區域恰巧與臉區、軀幹區相鄰，當患者手部被截去時，手部傳入大腦的神經會失去作用，而大腦臉區或是軀幹區的神經纖維則向旁延伸至手區，使從臉傳出的訊息除了到達大腦皮質的臉區外，也會到達手區。」  
> 也即是碰到臉頰或者唇「手」會有感覺……我的天太香了。


End file.
